warfraudfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimone Freehole
Dimone Freehole is the protagonist of ACT II and ACT III and serves as a major antagonist in ACT IV. His codename is Mace Griffin. Readers observe Dimone's life as from a hero declared by the government is sent to eliminate the greatest soldier of the 20th century. He later is sent to unravel the dangerous mystery of what a group of terrorists are truly after in the military base of St. Hewlett, discovering the single most nightmarish weapon of the 21st century. And finally, his final efforts to stop this weapon years later, with him being the leader of a nation in East Africa, high on Mount Kenya, through the use of a covert SECTOR agent sent there to eliminate Dimone. Biography Early years Not much is known about Dimone's early life. It is believed that Dimone was born back in the late days of World War III, however the specific date and place remain unknown. Rumours insist that he was born back in the day of the Washington Infamy, but citation is needed. Soon after the end of the war, his family moved to England, where he spent the rest of his childhood. At the age of 21, in 1995, he decided to drop out of college and enlist in the army. It is believed that he tried to follow in his father's footsteps and become a soldier like him after he went missing in a mission. Dimone enlisted into the British Armed Special Forces. He depicted great expertise and skill on the field and soon he caught the attention of SECTOR. In 1997, after two years in service of the S.A.S., he was contacted and enlisted into SECTOR. Dimone was assigned to the Reserve Squad, where he was trained to meet the standards of a SECTOR Operator. During his time there, he served as leader of the reserves. After two years, he was transferred to [[SECTOR|'SECTOR Team 5']]. Starting off as a fresh recruit of SECTOR Team 5, Dimone's first assignment was the Western Balkan Front during the Italian invasion in Albanian grounds. Dimone, who by then had received the codename Mace, undertok a variety of missions raging from sabotage to assasination missions, all of which were deemed succesful. The high success rate of his missions, along with his skills on the battlefield, promoted Mace to the class of Solo-Wing Operator, assigning him to [[SECTOR|'SECTOR Team 3']]. After the events of the Third Balkan War, Mace was re-assigned to SECTOR Team 5 as a squad leader. Algerian Dispute With the declaration of the Algerian Civil War in 2004, SECTOR was dispatched to aid the military campaign of the United Nations with the conduction of reconnaisance and precision sabotage and assasination missions. Among the teams dispatched, SECTOR Team 5, under the leadership of Dimone "Mace" Freehole, was assigned to a special mission. SECTOR Team 5 was covertly deployed to the city of Béjaïa. Their objective was to locate and secure the Algerian President, who was captured by the Algerian Patriotic Front, the revolted Algerian army who provoked the war under the leadership of General Heydar Mahmood, the president's brother. Upon arriving on the city disguized as members of the A.P.F., Mace quickly realized the intel back in the mission briefing was horrendously wrong. The A.P.F. proved to be far better organized than estimated, with anti-tank and anti-air batteries set around the perimeter. SECTOR Team 5 was deployed just outside the city walls whilst a large joint UN and the remaining presidential forces force tried to seize the city and end the rebbelion. Making their way into the city, reports of the frontline assault came in. The U.N. peacekeepers, suffering from major casualties, ordered for intense bombing strikes to cause the A.P.F. to retreat further into the city. Not only did this tactic prove not to work with the A.P.F., but SECTOR Team 5 was caught into the crossfire as well. The bombers raized almost the entire city to the ground, killing almost the entire local population still inhabiting the city. Intense skirmishes between A.P.F. and U.N. forces were fought through the city afterwards. Mace's team was devastated by the bombing raids. Moreover, all communications with the SECTOR HQ were lost. It was now up to him alone to complete the mission. Amidst the chaos, Dimone decided to carry out his mission to the end. As he was heading to the supposed presidential hideout, he crossed ways with Sergeant Major Jordan Taylor's squad. Sergeant Major Taylor initially confused Mace for an A.P.F. troop, but Mace convinced him otherwise, showing him being a SECTOR Operator. Relieved at sign of a friendly face, Sergeant Major Taylor reported on Mace the confused chain of command and the grim reality of the situation through the rest of the city, clarifying his current position as "somewhat of a safe spot, compared to the mess going out there". He also noted of the lack of communication between his squad and the rest of the men fighting through the city. Mace decided to make tactical advantage of Taylor's troops, helping him take over the president. Taylor was willing to aid Mace complete his mission. Mace in collaboation with Taylor lead an assault into the president's safehouse. Taylor's men created a diversion in order for Mace to sneak inside and take out the guards to allow Taylor's men advance inside. Everything went according to plan and Mace succeeded his mission. Having rescued the president, Sergeant Major Taylor and his men secured the perimeter in order for a helicopter extraction to take place. Mace took the president into the extraction helicopter and took him to a safer place. He also said farewell to Sergeant Major and thanked him for his help, hoping to meet him again sometime in the future. Minutes after the successful extraction of the president, a nuclear device detonated within the city, obliterating every thing and every single man within Béjaïa. Dimone Freehole, having received the nickname of Mace Griffin, was decorated for exceptional service by the SECTOR Command. Later, the Russian government decided to use the image of Mace Griffin as a means of propaganda to bolster its position as a military superpower, declaring him a hero of the Algerian Dispute. His portrayal to the media was equal to that of a messiah, a thing that Dimone himself found hideous. Nicholis In late 2005, SECTOR decided to put Dimone in charge of the newly reformed SECTOR Team 3. Dimone accepted the position right away. His first assignment as leader of SECTOR Team 3 was to take down a potential significant terrorist threat in Mount Kopaonik, North Kosovo, Serbia. The target's name was Nicholis. Dimone and his team, after insertion into the mission area, would meet with a Russian Spetnaz Team Alfa. However, Alfa did not show up on the rendezvous point, having been stalled by stormy weather on the region. Dimone received orders from SECTOR HQ to proceed with the mission. Dimone and his team approached the safehouse Nicholis was supposed to be held in. When the team breached in, Nicholis was not there to be spotted. Dimone ordered his men to search the place for intel that could link Nicholis to terrorist actions. Dimone himself checked Nicholis' personal quarters, where he located a folder, containing evidence about the reason behind the Béjaïa bombing during the Algerian Dispute. He also discovered a bomb, hidden under the bed, having gone online since Dimone and his team breached into the house. Dimone ordered his team to bail out as the bomb was about to explode. However it was too late. The explosion killed his men, who were trapped inside the house. Dimone survived by jumping out of the window. Having suffered minor burns and cuts, he was confronted by a a single man, ready to ambush him in the woods. The man told him he was lucky and for that he would not kill him yet. After their meeting, Dimone fainted. Dimone woke up later in a hospital bed in Russia three weeks later. He was confronted by his commanding officer, Colonel Bailey Hutchins. From him he was informed that Dimone's unit got wiped out by an elite, ex-KGB agent, called Ivan Arnavisca. The woods cabin was a set-up, constructed by Nicholis in order to lure his hunters into a trap to lose his tracks. Although he partially succeeded, Nicholis was traced back again in London. Hutchins informed that SECTOR had tasked Dimone, going under the alias of Mace Griffin to find and silence Nicholis. Dimone had no choice but to accept his mission. St. Hewlett Incident Retirement from SECTOR Free Will Men and founding of Lewrelif Nemo Insurgency After Dimone afforded the Electrosphere system, he had his troops trained on its virtual battlefields. He himself undertook part in those training sessions, looking forward to strenghten the bond with his brothers in arms. During one of those training sessions, Dimone by mistake got sucked in a system glitch, resulting in him landing on the Electrosphere core. After wandering around it for a long time, Dimone shockingly recognized the layout of the map: It was identical to the layout of the St. Hewlett base. Dimone was even more shocked to find out that the mastermind behind the Electrosphere, the person, or rather the thing, that had complete authority and absolute power over it, was his nemesis, the A.I. program he had shot down along with its aircraft canopy twenty-four years ago, Nemo. Upon recognizing him, Nemo was stunned at sight of Dimone in his private servers. After Nemo explained to him that he had sworn to destroy him like Dimone did back on his base, Dimone fought with Nemo only to face bitter defeat. After that, he logged out of the Electrosphere server and ordered the destruction of the system and its banning from his army and people alike. However, this was not enough to keep Nemo at bay. Later the same month, battles around the Electrosphere were fought over high priority targets, resulting in huge finaancial losses in both industrial and pedestrian level. Fearing an imminent finacial crisis with unexpected consequences to the world affairs, the United Nations trace down the attacks originating from major military servers of Lewrelif. United Nations contact Dimone and threaten him to order a full withdrawal of his troops from the Electrosphere or face a war in his own soil. In spite of all notable efforts to convince the UN that Lewrelif was not involved in the attacks, the continuation of the attacks forces the United Nations to intervene. Dimone, at sight of this, orders his troops to reassemble the Electrosphere server they owned. Gallery Solid Snake.jpg|The early ideations of Mace Griffin were greatly inspired by the iconic figure of Solid Snake. Trivia *During the first stages of ACT III's conception, the role of Mace Griffin was to be taken by Sergeant Major Jordan Taylor instead of Dimone Freehole, but this was changed quickly due to Taylor's background of being part of I.S.A.F. during the Algerian Dispute. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Algerian Dispute Category:St.Hewlett Incident Category:Lewrelif Category:Electrosphere Category:Nemo Insurgency